deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ra's al Ghul
1= |-| 2= Ra's al Ghul, also known as the Demon's Head, is a villain in the DC Universe. He's the leader of a group of terrorist and assassins, known many names that include the League of Assassins or the League of Shadows. He's also the mentor, turned enemy of the Batman, and father of Talia al Ghul. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ra's al Ghul vs. Baron Zemo (Completed) * Ra's al Ghul vs. The Shredder (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) * Apocalypse (Marvel) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Mandarin (Marvel) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Salem (RWBY) * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) History Ra's al Ghul is the head of the centuries-old League of Shadows, an organization that is dedicated to keeping order and justice in a world which it views as decadent and corrupt. Though an ancient form of alchemy, Ra's has lived throughout the centuries to "turn evil into death" as the League had done in places like Rome. But in modern day, the League of Shadows faces opposition from targeted cities having champions like Batman and Green Arrow. Death Battle Info * Name: Ra's al Ghul * Real Name: Unknown * Also Known as: The Demon's Head. * Height: 6'4" * Weight: 215lbs (98 kg) * Occupation: Eco-Terrorist and assassin * Father to Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul (Raatko), Arkady Duvall and presumably many other children * Former mentor to Batman (Depending on continuity). * Claims to be over 600-700 years old. * Has a thing for green uniforms. Abilities * Master strategist, sword wielder, near-immortal, skilled with alchemy. ** Peak human condition: As a highly skilled fighter and assassin Ra's is shown to be in top physical condition with a mastery in martial arts. He contended with Batman and Green Arrow on separate events, the former an equal and the latter having survived longer than lesser opponents, and caught a sudden sword strike Nyssa used in an attempt to kill him. Ra's also has a high pain tolerance as he can catch sword strike with his bare hands. ** Weapon mastery: Ra's is shown to be a master in both archery and swordsmanship, having killed eight opponents in ten seconds' time. ** Genius-level tactician: Ra's can use the internal conflicts in people to his advantage, using his skills to manipulate people in doing the League's dirty work. ** Multilingual: Ra's was capable of fluently speaking English and Arabic. ** Deception and Stealth. Feats * Has led a large army of assassins for hundreds of years. * Equal Batman in hand-to-hand combat and sword combat. * Can deflect automatic rounds with just a sword. * Successfully infiltrated the Batcave and left without being detected. * Has lived for over 600-700 years thanks to the Lazurus Pits. Flaws * Though he can be revived by the Larzarus Pit, Ra's can be momentary rendered insane with an urge to kill. ** As he keeps on using the Lazarus Pits, the pit's will not only be wear off faster and faster, but also lose his sanity, and memories, which including his own name. * Lost to Batman and Deathstroke on several occasions. * Failed to convince Batman to become his heir and take over as the leader of the League of Assassins..... multiple times. * Lost to both Bane and the Joker in a game of Chess. ** This means that he is either less than mediocre when it comes to Chess or both are better at the game than him. The latter is most likely. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Alchemy Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Assassin Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Supervillains